Broken Snowflakes
by Live How You Want To Live
Summary: Bunny was willing to go through that, through putting their Jackie together shard by shard, piece by piece. It didn't matter how long it would take before Jack's smile would be seen on his face once more, because they would take it day by day, minute by minute. And Bunny was willing to do that. Warning: Does contain some suicidal thoughts; warnings at start of chapter if needed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all. I know I've been away from the world of Fanfiction for quite some time now and I'm sorry about that. I just haven't had any idea for 'Winter Tales' as of late. But I had this idea cross my mind earlier and sat down to plan it out and begin writing it an what not. It helps that Dad came in not long ago and just handed me a packet of Thai Sweet Chili flavored chips :) And they're yummy :)

Anyway, I hope this story is liked by a few people. I like writing it, it helps take the mind off of things anyway.

Please enjoy, if it gets any more depressing I'll put a warning or two before the chapter. It's not that bad at the moment.

* * *

It was early morning, just after the battle against Pitch, and Jack found himself curled in on himself in North's sleigh with exhaustion. He was far too tired to watch as the early morning sun mixed with the last traces of night to make a beautiful arrangement of colors.

He stifled a yawn and ignored the look North was sending him – North had told him ages ago it was okay to fall asleep – and continued staring at the wooden floorboards of the sleigh, fully intending to say goodbye the moment he landed and to head back off to his Fortress of Solitude.

Jack chuckled mentally at the name. He had stolen it from a T.V show he had watched through a families window every now and then. Smallville, it's name was. The main character, Clark Kent, had an ice fortress in Antarctica or the Arctic – Jack couldn't remember all the details – that was the Fortress of Solitude. Jack had built his own ice place and called it the same.

It was fitting, in a depressing sort of way. Jack had been in solitude for the past 300 years - give or take a couple months – and had begun to believe that no one wanted him around. If they did, why hadn't they reached out long before Pitch surfaced.

Jack knew that no one wanted him around. The other guardians, all who were in various states of sleep, were only giving him a ride and pretending to care. They didn't want him around anymore then they had a hundred or two years ago. They took pity on him and tried to let him believe that someone actually cared about him, if only for a week of two.

Then he'd find his way back to the Fortress of Solitude – or solitude it's self – and he'd slowly fade from the Earth. Jamie and his friends would no doubt forget about him, like all children eventually forget about Santa and the Easter Bunny. He be alone with his thoughts once more, and nothing frightened Jack more than his own thoughts.

He stifled another yawn as North landed the sleigh rather harshly. Jack was the first to get out, landing on the ground softly and taking a few footsteps forwards. Then he pulled up his hoodie, rested his staff over one shoulder, threw his spare fist into his hoodie jacket and spun around.

North seemed to be looking at him in a way Jack had never been looked at before and made the Winter Spirit feel slightly insecure.

It wasn't until Jack opened his mouth that North finally said something.

"Jack, why don't you stay? Here, with me? You can have own room, if you prefer."

Jack froze momentarily, his mind throwing excuses at him. _He's just being friendly, he doesn't really want you there. You'd cause too much trouble and get in the way. Decline and you'll make him happier._

Jack blinked and pasted his trademark smirk on his face.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I've got elsewhere to go anyway! Thanks for the offer though North!" Jack forced himself to grin, despite just how upset he really felt. He wanted to be able to call North's place home, he really did. But he knew that North didn't want him around. That he'd just be a burden and get in the way.

North frowned slightly, "Jack, you know we guardians are sorry. We regret not inviting you in years ago."

_He lies, he'd rather it if he never met you._

"I know North. Trust me, everything is forgiven!" Jack took his hand out of his pocket and waved it in a dismissive matter.

_But not forgotten._

North seemed happy with Jack's response and made his way to the boy, laying a large hand on Jack's unoccupied, thin shoulder.

"You are always welcome here Jack. Come and visit some time." North flashed Jack with a warm smile – _he's still lying, he doesn't want you, the smiles fake _– and began walking towards the front door.

Jack stood in silence for a moment, forcing himself to ignore the thoughts that made their way to the front of his mind. Maybe the guardians did want him around. Was he declining possibly the only offer and making amends and actually having somewhere there for him?

_They don't want you. They don't like you. They never have, and they never will._

Jack gripped his staff tighter and clenched his eyes shut. He wanted to turn towards the door and announced he had changed his mind, but his mind told him that was a bad, bad idea.

The spirit took in a shaky breath before taking off, the wind building up around him and running through his blindingly white hair, his thoughts resting on the Fortress of Solitude that awaited him back at Antarctica.

He had no idea that North had watched him stand in the falling snow from a window, worry and concerning rapidly appearing on the man's face.

* * *

A/N: I'm sure by the way I managed to get 'Fortress of Solitude' in, you all know I'm a Superhero fan. I'm also a huge fan of Transformers. That's why I'm so happy the schools doing a musical. It's a Man of Steel musical! :D

On a different note, if any of you reading this need someone to talk to, or to just vent or rant at, I'm just a PM away. Or shoot me an email if you prefer. Either one. For those that have read Winter Tales, you know I've done some things I'm not proud of. For those who don't know, six months ago I finally managed to give up cutting. It's been horribly hard, and more than once I've craved to do it again. So if you're going through that, or still am hurting yourself, _please, _try and stop. It will be hard, it still is after six months. You will relapse, that's a fact. If you need someone to talk to, don't hesitate to contact me. I had a brilliant teacher and friend. I may only be a high school student, but I am here. I'll always be here.

Thanks for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I am still amazed by the response this story has gotten in so little a time! 5 reviews, 12 favorites and 23 follows! You guys are all amazing! Review responses will be at the bottom of this chapter. Updates will be Aussie Mondays and Fridays. Without further ado, here's the chapter.

By the way, I don't own Rise of the Guardians.

* * *

North was – and it was obvious by the way he was pacing the room – worried. Both Sandy and Tooth had left not long ago, casting the much larger man a small look of confusion – they hadn't seen Jack the way North had – before they left. Bunny had stayed at the Pole, happy to sit in an armchair in front of a roaring fire with his eyes half closed, drifting in and out of sleep.

However, as hard as he tried to remain in the sleep he wanted so much, Bunnymund found the ever increasing pacing of the Russian ever so annoying.

"If ya don't stop ya pacing, mate, I'll make ya."

North shot Bunny a small glare before pausing directly in front of the fire. Bunny gave a sigh. He hadn't wanted the oversized man to stop right in front of the fire.

"What's on ya mind?" his voice sounded almost bored as he sat up straighter, eyes peering at the larger man as he turned around.

"Jack is all."

Bunny rolled his eyes and slumped back down, hoping that he could finally get back to sleep and not wake up until the morning. The sun had set long ago, leaving the cloud ridden sky that was still allowing snow to slowly fall - even though the winter spirit was nowhere near the area - darker then it had been before

"I am worried about Jack."

Bunny heaved a sigh as he leaned forward, his eyes shooting open once more and his scowl directed at the man who had – by then – turned around to gaze at the Easter Bunny.

"Why mate?"

North seemed to almost shrug slightly and appeared thoughtful, his eyes lifting to the ceiling before back to Bunny.

"Seems lonely, but won't take offer to stay here. It is weird, no?"

"Maybe he don't trust ya?" Bunny knew he had said it as a question, but he meant it as a statement. He knew – and he didn't doubt himself either – that the Frost Spirit didn't trust the other four guardians. Bunny himself wouldn't trust the other four guardians if they had left him alone for three hundred years, not reaching out until they absolutely needed him.

North gave a stiff nod before sitting in his favorite armchair, suddenly seeming older then he normally appeared.

"I worry about him though. He needs family. We can be his family."

Bunny gave a low chuckle, "Sure mate. As long as it's not always cold over 'ere."

North shot Aster a playful glare before staring into the fire, his mind whirring with questions and thoughts about the Winter Spirit.

"I'm sure Frostbite's fine. Give 'im time, he'll come around! Now let me sleep," Bunny leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, half surprised that North had let him sleep and not brought up Jack once more.

North knew that Bunny needed sleep, and left their conversation at that. He wanted to believe Bunny's words – that maybe Jack was just tired and would come back – but he wasn't sure. There was a nagging sense of doubt in the back of his mind – along with concern and worry – as he finally dozed off into a fitful slumber.

* * *

Jack hated himself. He hated the fact that he seemed to fall victim to his thoughts, and that he believed them. He believed he was useless. He believed he was hopeless. He believed he was a waste of space. A burden.

And no one wanted a burden.

That was why he knew no one wanted him around; faking smiles when inside, all they felt was disgust and hope that he'd go away and never come back.

Jack wanted the past few days to be real, wanted the fact that Jamie did believe in him to be real.

_He's probably already forgotten about you. You're not worth the time._

Jack gritted his teeth and leaned his head against one of the ice walls that was his Fortress of Solitude. Maybe if he were to visit Jamie, see that he was believed in, he'd be happier.

_He'll see right through you. Who would believe in a burden like you?_

Jack liked to think he wasn't thinking the things he was, that someone was whispering them in his ear. But no one was next to him when he looked, and the voice had his sound, his voice.

Jack knew it was him telling himself those things. And he hated it.

_Go to Jamie, see how much no one likes you. _

"Shut up!" Jack surprised himself when he yelled and banged a fist against a wall next to him.

_Now your arguing with yourself, well done Jack_.

Jack thoughts were always bitter nowadays, but he guessed that came hand in hand with loathing yourself, wishing away your very existence.

"I'm going to Jamie's, and he'll see me. He has to see me," Jack knew he sounded desperate when he was trying to reassure himself, but silenced the thoughts that arose as he made his way out of the Fortress and up into the air. Maybe Jamie would see him, and, for once in the past 300 years, he'd feel a small sense of belonging.

* * *

Jack landed softly in Jamie's room – the door had been left open despite the winter cold – and looked around. The bedroom door was left open and the ten year old's last yell of goodnight could be heard from down the hall. It didn't take long for Jamie to walk into his bedroom, close the door, flick the light on and turn around. And freeze.

Jack felt his heart fill with hope when Jamie seemed to look right at him.

He almost cried when Jamie grinned.

"Jack! Your back!"

He did cry when Jamie flung his arms around his thin waist.

"Jack? Whats wrong?" Jamie had taken a step back, looking up at the taller boy with a look of confusion and worry.

Jack smiled and sat on the edge of Jamie's bed, watching as the younger boy joined him.

"Just a long day Jamie. How have you been?"

Jack had never felt happier when Jamie burst into a long – and whispered, he didn't want his parents thinking he talked to himself – story about his day.

And Jack felt like he belonged.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading, I'll see you (not literally, obviously,) on Friday :)

Review Responses for Chapter One:

Magiccatprincess: First review! Yay! Thanks, I only hope it gets better :)

Guest: I've always been ashamed of what I've done and scared that others (people I see at school and around town) will find out. I'm sorry to hear about your troubles. I'm here for you, if you need. I've never had an eating disorder, but I can listen. I do care.

Guest: Thanks for reviewing! I hope this is soon enough :)

Lady Minuialwen: Thankyou! I hope it stays like that, or gets better :)

IAmBehindYou: Hey! It is a new story :D Fortress of Solitude – it is a little sad, isn't it? Thank you, I just want to help people when they need it. Is this soon enough? :D I use to have atleast 100 My Little Pony figures when I was little, but then I became obsessed with Transformers and Superheroes :P It's fine that you like it, personal taste after all! :) Thanks for reviewing, you always put a smile on my face :)

See you all Friday :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Happy Fridays guys! I have some sad news for you all – school starts again on Monday – where I am – and I'm not happy. My grade goes straight into planning a disco and other fundraisers to raise the last bit of money needed for our Canberra trip latter this year! But you do not need to worry – you still get updates on time :)

On another note, Winter Tales will now be updated on Wednesdays with enough chapters planned out until this story ends, ending them both at the same time! That makes way for another story! But that could be possibly weeks and weeks away!

Once more, I am still amazed by the response. This story is currently sitting on 10 reviews, 19 favorites and 33 follows! I can't wipe the grin off of my face! Haha, please enjoy this chapter and your review responses will be at the end :)

Song I listened to while I was writing this: Us Against The World - Coldplay

I don't own Rise of the Guardians.

* * *

"What's dying like Jack?"

Jack's mind froze as he bit his lip hard, instantly tasting the trickle of blood that appeared. He hadn't expected that, especially not from a ten year old kid he had known for less than a week. The two boys had been talking for hours – mostly about school and other such nonsense – but not once had Jamie brought up such a topic.

Jack swivelled his head so he was looking at Jamie, who was looking down at the ground guiltily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine," Jack cut off the boy's mumbled apology and sent him a small smile.

"It was cold and dark. I think, though, that the relief of saving my sister, of saving Pippa, helped a little. I knew I was dying and I was terrified, but knowing that Pippa was safe and alright and not _dead_ helped. And then I just closed my eyes, accepting the fact that I was gone and let myself die."

Jamie had switched his gaze from the floor to Jack's face and smiled apologetically.

"You died a hero Jack."

Jack found himself enveloped in another one of Jamie's hugs and couldn't help from grinning and wrapping his own arms around the kid's shoulders.

"Thanks kiddo. But I'm not the only hero in the room, you helped stop Pitch." Jack grinned down at the small boy in his arms and his grin widened when Jamie blushed slightly, obviously embarrassed, and grinned back.

"But I didn't save anyone."

"You saved the world Jamie." _And you're saving me._

Jamie grinned and pulled away, "Thanks Jack. You're the lucky one though; you get to work with the guardians! Think of all those cookies you could get at North's house Jack!"

Jack chuckled – rather sadly, but Jamie didn't seem to notice – as Jamie's eyes went wide at the thought of piles upon piles of cookies.

"You have to bring me some one time Jack, so I can test them."

Jack laughed out loud, "What are you, the official cookie tester?"

He laughed even more at Jamie's energetic nod.

"I'll take you to North's some time. We'll have a great time. North won't mind," Jack couldn't help but laugh at Jamie's expression.

_Only because Jamie's there._

"Can Sophie come too?"

"Sure."

The two boys grinned at each other before Jamie found himself yawning slightly, "I think I should get some sleep. Wanna stay over, it'll be like a sleepover!"

_Jamie actually wants you to stay, so accept the offer._

Jack grinned happily and nodded before flopping on the bed, "Only if I get bed."

"Jack! That's not fair!"

Jack poked is tongue out, "I'd be quiet if I were you. Don't want the parents up here, do you?"

Jamie merely glared before curling up next to Jack, under the blanket and head on the pillow.

"Night Jack."

"Night Jamie."

Jack stared at the wall as Jamie slowly fell asleep; his own eyes closing slightly as he moved onto his side.

_Maybe someone does care._

* * *

North woke up a good hour before the sun, finding himself still in the same arm chair with an awake Bunnymund in the one next to him.

"'Bout time ya wake up mate. I've been up fer hours."

North shot the oversized Bunny a glare before sitting up straighter.

"Ya still worried 'bout Frostbite?"

North looked into the fire, watching as the flames seemed to dance to their own tune, one that both he and Bunnymund couldn't hear.

"Course. He is family, should be here."

Bunny hummed as he looked around the room. "Certainly make tha' place more lively."

North nodded half-heartedly and looked away from the fire, picturing just how the house would be different with an energetic, teenage winter spirit running around, freezing elves as he past and causing the yetis trouble.

It wouldn't be so lonely.

Sure, North wasn't totally alone. Bunny had started to visit more – Tooth and Sandy had too, when they weren't so busy – and he had the yetis and elves. But having Jack around would make the place seem more alive.

"I want Jack here. Keep him safe and know where he is," North nodded slightly as he spoke.

"S'pose so mate. What happen when he gets on ya nerves?"

North looked at Bunny thoughtfully before speaking, "Talk to him. We'd sort it out, despite energetic nature, he can be mature."

Bunny snorted before stretching slightly and looking out a window.

"I guess having Frostbite around 'ere would make it slightly more… homey, I guess," - North knew that Bunnymund was having trouble admitting that he wanted Jack around, but didn't say anything – "so when tha sun rises, I'll help ya find 'im. But he'll need a room North."

North clapped once and stood up, "Ah! Follow me Bunny! I have perfect room, needs decorating Jack styles, then done!"

Bunny followed North to a room – near where North's own room was – that was large and rectangular. A large window overlooked the snow covered ground outside. He looked around, picturing glass snowflakes and white framed photos with blue bedspreads and walls and nodded.

"Frostbite'll love it."

And then he and North began planning the rest of the room.

* * *

Thanks once more for reading, that alone means the world to me. See you all Monday! :D

Review Responses for Chapter 2:

Sohrem666 – Thanks for the review! Hope this chapter was okay.

Caithlinn13 – Hey! I'm trying to make it sound sad, I'm glad it's working. He does need friends, doesn't he? My works good? Yay! I'll keep it up. Thanks for reviewing.

Lady Minuialwen: :) Thanks for reviewing! I wanted to add Jamie into it like that just for the response you gave!

TreasuredSanctum: Cutting is an addiction, I found it so hard to stop. You're not alone, I was terrified when my teacher sat me down with a councilor. I still often think about doing it just one more time. I know it'll never be just once more though. I'm sorry to hear about your troubles, but am so happy and proud to hear that you've come so far! Thank you. I use to think just like Jack does, so it's easier to write. But also harder, because it's partly personal. Thank you once more and I hope your life takes a turn for the better. :)

IAmBehindYou: Better late than never :P Don't worry, he'll start to care soon-ish :P I love fatherly North too :) I tend to watch My Little Pony with my younger cousins, they love it. Thanks for the review, you'd easily be one of my favorite reviewers! Always bring a smile on my face :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm still amazed by the response of this story guys! I have to warn you though; it gets a lot darker in the last few paragraphs. And sad, I hope. There are suicidal thoughts ahead, but not until the end. Please, if this will trigger you in any way, do not read. I'd rather you stay healthy and safe then read this chapter.

I wrote this at 11:30 at night. And I loved how it turned out. Maybe I should stop sleeping altogether and just write stories. I have to say though; this is a possible ending for the story. So it's up to you, dear readers! Do you want the story to end here? Or continue? It's up to you!

I do not own Rise of the Guardians or How to Train Your Dragon ;)

* * *

Jack found it increasingly hard to focus on the movie he and Jamie were watching. He knew it had something to do with Vikings and dragons and a hiccup - Jack wasn't sure why they were talking about hiccups so often, but Jamie seemed to be enjoying the movie so he let the matter rest - but the Winter Spirit couldn't bring himself to care.

He was having an off day, as he called them. As the day wore on – and it was just after lunch - Jack found himself becoming less and less focused. He'd be like that for the day, gradually becoming more and more frustrated until he snapped. Normally the days came after his thoughts became too much. Something usually broke when he snapped - normally an ice wall back at the Fortress – and he wanted to get as far away from Jamie as possible by then.

But Jamie wasn't letting him leave any time soon and Sophie wanted to watch another movie with Jack - this one about a princess with extremely long hair who seemed to have a fry pan - and he found it near impossible to say no to the blond headed three year old.

Jack fidgeted on Jamie's bed and stared with unseeing eyes at the T.V, his fingers playing with the edge of the blanket.

Jack watched as the main character - he still didn't know his name - walked outside, appearing to have one metal leg and one normal one.

Jamie laughed as the dragon - Jack had named it 'Puppy' subconsciously because it reminded him of one - bounded on the crowd of people now surrounding the skinny boy. Jack pretended to chuckle, still as confused as ever, and watched silently as the movie finally came to a close and Jamie moved from his position.

He watched lazily as Jamie moved to take the disc out of the DVD player and place it back in the case before turning to face the spirit.

"You didn't get any of that, did you?"

Jack didn't even bother trying to lie, instead letting Jamie explain the movie loudly - his parents were both at work - and trying to suppress his shock at the fact that the main character's name was Hiccup.

Jack let loose a breath when Jamie finished and ginned as Jamie grinned himself. It wouldn't be long before an energetic three year old burst through the room with 'Tangled' in her hands.

Except, when she did, she was followed by an oversized rabbit and a red clad man.

Jack bolted into a sitting position and watched as Jamie looked at both North and Bunny with confusion.

_They're here to see Jamie and Sophie._

"Jack, just the spirit we want to see!"

Jack easily hid the confusion he felt from his face and lounged backwards, his hands behind his head as he grinned his infamous grin.

"What's so important that you brought the Easter Kangaroo with you?"

Jack ignored Bunny's retort and watched as North gently pried Sophie from his leg and let her loose on the guardian next to him.

Jack laughed as Sophie started climbing up Bunny's back.

"I have offer, Jack. Come live at Pole with me, everything is sorted and ready."

Jack was thoroughly confused. Why was North _insisting_ he stay with him.

_He feels bad. He feels guilty. Say no, everything will work itself out._

"Don't worry about it North! I have a home, I'm fine." Jack grinned what he hoped was a reassuring grin.

Bunny rolled his eyes from where he was standing - with a three year old sitting on his shoulders – and loudly said, "Mate, just take tha bloody offer. North wants ya around, don't ya understand that?"

Jack felt suddenly angry. Had the day not been one of his so called 'off days', he would've been able to shrug Bunny off and get them to believe he had elsewhere to go. But he was already frustrated, and Bunny made him sound selfish.

_That's because you are._

Jack mentally told himself to shut up before he exploded.

"No, I don't understand it! Why would someone offer me a place to stay after letting me live alone for three hundred years? Because you feel guilty? Because you pity me? I don't want your guilt or your pity! I'm not worth your guilt, I'm not worth your pity and I'm certainly not worthy enough to live with any one of you Guardians!"

Jack stopped his rant – his hands had been flying around beside him as he shouted – and turned his gaze on two shocked guardians, a worried ten year old and a more than confused three year old.

"Jackie mad?" Sophie's voice sounded so small and scared when she spoke, that it mad Jack's heart break.

_You're so stupid! Why would you yell when Sophie's in the room? Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Jack sent a small smile to Sophie before he turned around to pick up his staff – he had let it lay next to Jamie's bed all day – and walked towards the window.

"Jack, wait-" Jamie wanted to reason with the Winter Spirit, to get him to stay and talk things over, but Jack seemed determined to leave as soon as possible.

"I'll be back in a few days Jamie to watch Tangled with Sophie. I need some time to cool off."

And Jack jumped out the window and let the wind carry him away.

* * *

North hadn't expected Jack to explode like he had. He certainly hadn't thought the Winter Spirit would up and leave like he had.

He definitely hadn't thought the Winter Spirit thought so lowly of himself.

"Jackie gone?" Sophie sounded disappointed and she clung to the Tangled DVD case in front of her, her eyes wide as she looked at Jamie.

"He'll be back in a few days Soph. Why don't you go play with your dolls or something? Mum'll be back soon."

"Okay!"

North watched – still numb with shock – as Bunny gently put the child down and the three year old _hop_away, repeating her mantra of 'Bunny hop hop hop' over and over again.

"What's up with Frostbite then?"

Jamie sighed and closed his bedroom door, locking out any further sound of their conversation from Sophie's ears.

"He hates himself."

North hadn't expected Jamie to say that.

"Our Frostbite hates himself?" Bunny's voice was incredulous as he spoke – or shouted – the question. Jamie winced at the volume of the voice as he nodded, his eyes flickering between the two present Guardians.

"He thinks no one wants him. He thinks he's a burden and that the world would be better off if he was," Jamie bit his bottom lip gently before murmuring the next word, "…dead."

Bunny inhaled loudly and North felt his heart stop beating momentarily. North wanted to ask if Jack had tried anything, but knew that Jamie was far too young to fully comprehend the idea of suicide and depression.

So he let the unanswered question hang between Bunny and himself and gently ruffled the ten year old's hair.

"You are big help Jamie! Go, play with Sophie, me and Bunnymund will search for Jack."

Jamie nodded briefly and let himself out of his room, fully aware that the two Guardians were as worried about Jack as he was.

_They'll find him and bring back the old Jack_.

* * *

Jack shouted in frustration as he landed inside his Fortress of Solitude.

His body shook as he paced, the ice walls reflecting his movements like large mirrors, his own thoughts echoing in his mind as though they were whispered words from haunting spirits. He couldn't believe that he was as angry as he was. That he had yelled like he had in front of Jamie, in front of _Sophie_.

Little Sophie who reminded him so much of Pippa.

And Jack wanted, more than anything, to see Pippa once more.

He longed to be with his sister once more, to talk to her, to hug her, to play and joke around with her. But she was dead and he was alive. There was no way Jack was going to see his sister again.

_Unless you join her in death._

Jack froze, both his mind and body still as he realized what he was saying.

And then he screamed a scream full of rage and grief as he threw his fist at the wall, the ice shattering under his hand and cutting into the skin that covered his knuckles. He found himself sinking to his knees, blood dripping from his fist and onto the icy ground, the red staring up at him with an evil glint and the ice walls reflecting the mangled, grief torn expression that was his.

And he cried. He cried until his throat was raw and his eyes red. He cried until the wailing sounds of pure agony stopped and there was no sound. He cried until nothing but silent tears trailed down his pale face and dripped onto the ground like tiny, forgotten crystals.

His name was Jack Frost and he had finally broken.

* * *

A/N: … umm, yeah. I honestly don't know how my mind came up with that at 11:30 at night. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you all on Friday!

Review Responses for Chapter Three:

AyameKitsune – I'm glad that it's interesting, thank you!

Music Luvs Me – I'm glad it has everything that you want in a story :)

Guest – Jamie is really cute as Jack's little brother. The thinking pattern that Jack goes through in this is horrible, and it never really goes away. There are times when I still think like that, and I hate it. But it's not as bad as it used to be, so that's alright, I guess. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope to hear more from you in the future :)

Caithlinn12 – I'm glad it's working then :) I'm glad that it's good work then, makes me more confident and that means more updates!

Magiccatprincess – Jack will be very surprised :P

Guest: haha! Brothers, aren't they fun? Thanks for reviewing!

Lady Minuialwen – Thank you! :D

Guest – I continued! :P

IAmBehindYou – Don't worry about being late! You reviewed, so that's alright! I made you awww? Yay! My life is now complete! I love fluff, but sadly there isn't much of it in the next few chapters :/ I love Jamie and Jack as brothers, their just so cute together (not in a romantic way, of course.) I tried – I've already written the next five chapters, (just in case people say they don't want this as the last chapter,) – and it was so hard, but I think I came up with something I'd have as a bedroom. Well, similar anyway. Winter Tales is coming back! With the next five chapters for that already written for it, I think it's going to go on for a little while. Phineas and Ferb? I LOVE that show :D Can't wait to hear from you more!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So, I published the last chapter at five in the afternoon, or around that anyway, and went to bed because I'm not a hundred per cent health wise. By the time I woke up this morning, I had ten reviews! And then I got three more as the week went on!

Anyway, don't mind me, I'm just overly excited :P Please, have this chapter and enjoy it!

I do not own, sadly, or else there would be more than just one movie.

* * *

There were four words that Bunny thought of when he finally found the Winter Spirit.

**Beautiful**. The first clue he had found that pointed towards Jack was the ice palace, its stark beauty gleaming under the sun as though it were covered in glittering dust. It appeared fragile, with beams of ice shooing up from the ground to meet at the top as jagged apexes and also lonely, standing by itself with no other building - ice or not – in sight.

**Cold. **It was unbelievably cold inside where he finally found the Winter Spirit, curled into a tight ball and appearing almost lifeless save for the silent shakes his shoulders gave as he sobbed soundlessly.

**Blood**. There was blood under the Winter Spirit's hands. Red blood that glinted up at him, taunting him, filling him with even more guilt then he was already feeling.

**Broken. **It was then that Bunny realized how utterly and horribly broken Jack Frost really was.

Bunnymund had never found a reason to be so completely terrified then when he reached for the Winter Spirit, only to have the child – because that's what he was really, a child who had been neglected for three centuries – bolt into an upright position and stare at him, eyes wild and terrified as they stared into Aster's own guilt ridden ones.

And then Jack was up and trying – as fast as he could – to get out of the Fortress.

But Bunny was quicker, and soon had his arms around his Frostbite's, his _Snowflake's _waist, pinning his arms by his side.

And he held the Winter Spirit in his arms, tears of sorrow and guilt running down his furry cheeks as Jack struggled and pleaded to be let go.

"Jackie, listen to me mate." His own voice was soft and gentle, the same voice he used to say goodbye to little Sophie only hours before.

But the Winter Spirit continued to struggle, his pleads turning into body racking sobs that made Bunny's heart hurt even more than before.

"Jackie… Snowflake," the boy had given up his struggles, falling limp in his arms and still sobbing, "I am so sorry." Bunny didn't bother trying to hold his tears away as he rested a furry paw on the child's head, running it through the boy's snow white hair.

Jack inhaled as Bunny's words reached his ears. He whimpered slightly and looked up, fearing to see anger in those green eyes. But instead he found guilt and sorrow and he let out a louder sob then before, snaking his arms around Bunnymund's neck and clinging to it for dear life.

Because that's what he was doing. Had Bunny not arrived when he did, Jack would have finally committed the thing he had wanted to do so much.

He would have finally killed himself.

But Bunnymund – the Guardian of Hope of all things – had arrived in time and cradled him like the broken child he really was. And that was what Jack needed, someone to pick him up when he fell and to keep him away from the edge.

Bunny was surprised as Jack wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his tear stained face – puffy eyed and red cheeked – into his furry shoulder.

But he knew it wasn't because Jack was fixed, or because Jack now trusted him.

Jack was in a state where his usual behaviour had been thrown out the window. Bunny knew he had arrived on time to stop Jack from doing something stupid, and Jack had clung onto him for the time being.

Because the spirit was unbelievably tired.

But the moment Jack had his sleep and woke up, he wouldn't want to be in Bunny's arms. He wouldn't even want to be seen by Bunny, because he'd be full of shame and doubt, and he'd want to be as far away from anyone as soon as possible.

But Bunny was willing to go through that, through putting their Jackie together shard by shard, piece by piece. It didn't matter how long it would take before Jack's smile would be seen on his face once more, because they would take it day by day, minute by minute. And Bunny was willing to do that.

* * *

A/N: I know, not as long as the one before hand, but I still quite like this one :)

Review Responses for Chapter 4:

AyameKitsune – I'm pretty sure you reviewed about two minutes after I published the last chapter! Haha, Jack really does need a hug. A big, group, Guardian hug, with Jamie and Sophie as added extras. Thanks for the review!

TreasuredSanctum – Look! I didn't end it! You're never alone, I understand just what you mean. Thank you, I'm glad you love the story!

Sohrem666 – I don't know if you got my PM or not, but I hope you're feeling better and everything is alright. Thank you for reviewing, and I do hope that everything is much better, or at least getting better.

Magiccatprincess – Thank you! I'm glad you liked Bunny's show of affection.

Guest: Don't cry! Look, I published, see?

Dreamitandbelieveit – Why thank you. I really like you username to, by the way :)

Lady Minuialwen – :D Everything gets better, and then worse, and then, maybe, better! Thanks for reviewing.

IAmBehindYou - :O You're not a day late! :P And you're not the last reviewer of the chapter either! What is this sorcery? Brilliant? Amazing? Outstanding? Awesome? I could cry tears of joy right now! You're not the only one to like the 'our Frostbite' part either. I made you cry? I can stop writing now, my life is complete and I can die happy! Jokes, I have to make Jackie happy before I can do anything else :P I didn't even give the Mum/Mom thing a thought. I was aware of it, though, but just didn't think about it :/ Hmmm, it feels weird writing mom, as we're taught all our lives to do Mum and to – as my science teacher says in a jokingly manner – ignore those idiot Americans. He jokes, of course, because he can be a bit of an idiot himself and we so often point that out to him! Thanks for reviewing.

ParisPhantom – I'm glad you love the story!

Beanie-art1 – I worked out staying up late writing isn't the smartest thing I could've done! :P Thanks for the review!

EmotionalDreamer101 – You're the third person to say that about Bunny's 'Our Frostbite' line! I'm so happy people liked it! I love the brotherly relationship too! I love family fics as well, but with a bit of angst thrown in. And by a bit I mean a bucket load. Thanks for the review!

PuzzledBookie – I do too, even though it's my fault for writing it like this :P

Peanut Butter Rules – Poor Jack indeed :/


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: 49 reviews, 49 favs and 78 follows! You can't imagine how happy I am right now! Every single one of you is amazing! I mean, I got 17 reviews ALONE last chapter! :D Thanks to every single one of you, and that goes for the followers and favourites that don't review too! You're all brilliant! I also worked out that this story will be 14 chapters long. Not that long, I'm aware, but with the way I have already written it, it really can't be pulled out any longer without getting repetitive and boring.

I also want to say that I'm amazed how this story has brought so many people to tell their stories with depression or self-harm or anything that they have. It's remarkable how a story can convey something that so many people have been through and can bring us all together! It's simply amazing.

I do not own.

* * *

Bunny had been right when he said that Jack wouldn't want to see anyone when he had finally woken up. He had taken the boy back to Santoff Claussen and laid him in the boy's own bed – in the room that North and he had designed and then left the yetis to place everything in the right area – and sat back in a chair next to the window bed, hands rubbing over his closed eyes in fatigue and worry while North tended to the boy's bloody hand.

It wasn't long after North had bandaged the fist and sat back in his own seat when Jack finally woke up.

The world seemed to stop still when Jack looked at the both of them, his eyes wide with shame and fear while Bunny – standing just in case the sprite made a break for it – and North looked on with worry and sorrow.

Jack's mind threw ideas at him as his eyes analysed the room and possible escape routes. The windows behind him were closed and he knew he couldn't open them before Bunny or North grabbed him. He could see his staff leaning against the wall next to the door, that was – and Jack was grateful that they had left it that way – open wide enough for him to shoot through if he were able to grab his staff.

So, with the plan settled in his mind, Jack shot forward, pushing past North – who made an unsuccessful grab for his wrist – and ran towards him staff. He surprised himself when his fingers curled around the staff, his injured hand hanging by his side, and made it out the door before shooting himself up in the air and forwards.

He could hear Bunny and North shouting his name from behind and looked back briefly, guilt settling in the pit of his stomach when North looked directly into his eyes.

The winter spirit forced himself to tear his gaze away and look forward, just in time to stop himself from completely colliding with a wall. He grunted when his outstretched hands came into contact with it and he slid down, his injured fist throbbing painfully at the sudden impact.

Jack spun around, ready to try a different direction, but found strong, large arms wrapping around his body, pinning his arms to his sides as he desperately struggled. Then Bunny was in front of him and gently prying the staff from the boy's hand while Jack pleaded, _begged_, to be let go. In response, North tightened his grip around the boy and leaned against the wall Jack had run into, the boy in front of him as he kicked and tried to wriggle free, tears cascading down the paper white face while he screamed at North and Bunny to let him go.

North felt his heart shatter into tiny pieces as he listened to Jack plead and beg before, finally, becoming limp in his arms, sobbing loudly as his body racked with the force of his cries.

North turned the boy around and hugged him, burying his face in the boy's white hair and letting his own tears fall into the boy's hair. Bunny was nearby, clutching the staff in a gentle grip as he looked on, trying himself not to make any sound of despair as he watched on in sorrow.

Instead, he mumbled something incoherent and went to find a place to hide Jack's staff so the child didn't try to take off once more. And then they could fix him and bring back the Jack that they wanted, _needed_, in the family.

North rubbed gentle circles into the boy's back as they leaned against the wall, Jack's body still shaking as he cried into the larger man's chest, apologies tumbling out of his mouth like a never ending waterfall.

"Don't be sorry Jackie. It is our fault you are like this," The Guardian of Wonder whispered his words into Jack's hair, listening as the boy quietened down and leaned into the hug.

"You guys like me, right?"

The question alone sent tears to North's eyes. He rubbed slightly harder and felt Jack move so he had an ear pressed against North's chest, his eyes closed as he breathed slowly and his face still stained with tears.

"Of course Jackie, you are one of us now. You are Guardian," Jack choked back a sob as he listened; "You are family."

Jack took a shaky breath and shuffled his feet gently before saying, his voice tinted with hope and doubt, "Then you'll help me?"

North smiled sadly down at the boy before nodding, "Yes Jack, we will help you."

Jack felt suddenly afraid of failing, of disappointing the guardians when he tried something again. He knew he would, he couldn't get over his depression in a heartbeat.

"What if I fail? What if I disappoint you guys? You'll hate me again, you won't want me," he whispered his questions as he opened his eyes, watching as Bunny made his way towards them without his staff.

"We all make mistakes Snowflake," Bunny leaned against the wall, his arms crossed as he watched Jack close his eyes again and breathe slowly.

"Why do we fall Jack?" North asked the question softly and Jack scrunched his face up in confusion. Bunny watched as North answered his own question, a ghost of a smile on his face as he listened.

"So we learn to pick ourselves back up."

* * *

A/N: I had to put the Batman quote in, couldn't help it :P Anyway, thanks for reading! See you all on Friday, or Wednesday if you follow Winter Tales.

Review Responses:

Sohrem666 – I'm glad things ar getting better. I'm the eldest of four kids – I have three younger brothers – and there are times when I want, more than anything, an older sibling. I understand what it's like being under so much pressure because you reliable, or you're the oldest or whatever else the parents say. Thankfully, Mum and Dad seem to have gotten the message that, at times, I need my time to do what I love, which is reading, writing or gaming. I hope you get more chances to do what you love doing. I'm impressed though, a manager at 19? That's an achievement, although it sounds horribly stressful so I don't know whether or not it's a good thing. Anyway, thanks for the review and I hope things work themselves out.

Smallvillephantom14 – LOVE the username! I just finished watching all 10 seasons, every single episodes! It'd have to be one of my favourite shows!

IAmBehindYou: You gave me four words? Yes! You say your government is messed up? Ha! Have you heard about the Australian government? Now that's a joke. It's embarrassing and I know ignore anything related to politics, because I'm not even entirely sure who's running the country at the moment. *shakes head* oh well, I have food and a family that loves me so I'm good :P Oh! And I have books! So I'm fine :P Thanks for reviewing once again!

Twitch: I think I've heard of what you described, it sounds like a horrible thing to have. Thank you for reviewing and I hope scratching is as far as you go. I have also thought about going into both of those fields of works that you mentioned. If I decide not to become a therapist, I'm going to be a primary teacher. But I'll always do writing. Thanks for reviewing!

FrostFan: I've taken you suggestion and weaved it into a chapter further on down the track! Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks to the guest reviewer, dragoscilvio, Amazing-Thalia-Grace, Sheeijan, Reader1, Lady Minuialwen, A Striped Tiger, Melancholy's Sunshine, Magiccatprincess, Toothless572, AyameKitsune and Starlight1395 for reviewing! I would give you all a reply, but my there's just so many of you! However, remain assured that you're reviews ALWAYS bring a smile to my face and make me continue writing this story! So please continue! Thanks once again you amazing, brilliant people.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So… err… sorry this is so late. I had a sports carnival on both Wednesday and Friday – the school house I'm in won by 13 points – and I was exhausted by the time I got home and crashed on the couch. Yes, I didn't make it to the bedroom :/

On better news, I saw the Man of Steel movie on Saturday! It's amazing! I fell in love with it! Not that you care, or anything :P

Anyway, I'm at 70 reviews! AHH! I'm so excited and happy and stoked and… and… any other happy meaning word!

I do not own.

* * *

It was well into the night when North momentarily gave up trying to design new toys. He gave a sigh of frustration and turned around, crossing his arms against his chest, almost glaring at the elves that milled around his workshop. His gaze, looking around the room with the hope of finding some sort of inspiration, rested on the curled up Winter Spirit that was resting in one of the armchairs that North had placed in the workshop. He smiled slightly as he realized how childlike Jack looked when he was asleep.

The Guardian of Wonder let his arms fall to his sides as he made his way over to the sleeping sprite, watching as the youngest guardian shifted slightly in his sleep, murmured something incoherent and became still once more. North gave a fond smile and ran his fingers through the white hair that was Jack's before turning back to his desk. He had an idea that would hopefully make the spirit feel better when he eventually woke up.

He had finished building the first few tests at his new toy long before Jack finally stirred and sat up straight, his eyes still clouded with sleep as he looked around himself. He remembered North placing the chair there for him after he had been led to the workshop. North didn't want him alone for an overly long time, so he merely took the seat and used it as an opportunity to sleep.

He yawned slightly and stood up, slowly making his way over to the desk with curiosity. He had always wanted to watch as North built things, his hands building toys that human toy makers would dismiss as impossible and turn to something easier.

Jack silently stood beside North as he built and tested toys of all sorts, for girls for boys, for older children and for younger children. He had long rested his head on the workshop bench, listening to North explain what he was doing as he carved the toys from ice before his eyes rested upon the toys to North's side.

They were a mini Jacks with a removable staff and all.

"North," his eyes squinted in confusion as he brought his head up, "why are there little mes over there?"

North looked surprised that Jack had spoken and grinned down at him, "That is new toy! I make toy, you get believers, simple, yes?"

Jack grinned and took the toy that North was offering him before setting it down in front of him. Within seconds, he found himself immersed in an epic action figure battle – he was testing them, he told himself – between two mini-Jacks.

North found it peaceful to have the youngest guardian playing next to him while he worked. He listened in on Jack as the boy pretended to shoot min-Jack 1 with mini-Jack 2's staff. He chuckled when Jack finally realized what he was doing and stood up straight before handing them back.

"They work well."

North laughed as he continued to work, and saw Jack smiling softly beside him. North found himself wanting to see that smile more often, because it meant they were a step closer to having the real Jack back.

Jack continued to watch as North built toy trains and dolls, cars and horses, handing them off to Jack to 'test', as the winter spirit called it, before they were passed off to a nearby elf.

Jack hummed lightly as he played – 'worked', he told himself – smiling softly as he lifted hands on dolls and raced cars. He had lost track of time, and found himself surprised when North laid a hand on his shoulder and told him it was about time the two of them called it a night.

Jack had never officially seen his room, having bolted before he could get a good look at it, and then sleeping in the workshop after Bunny had said a small goodbye and left, leaving him and North alone. He knew he had a room though, North had told him he had one.

So it was surprising when his stomach churned with nerves and excitement as he neared his room, to the right of North's own bedroom.

Jack didn't move for a long time after North opened his bedroom door.

The walls were an ice blue, decorated with slightly risen, glittering silver snowflakes, some larger and some smaller. The floor was a lush, snow white carpet that made it seem like it had snowed inside the bedroom. Jack loved the ice carved dolphin that circled around the ceiling slowly.

From each corner of the ceiling, a thin, silver chain dangled across the room to meet the other three chains in the middle, small, delicate snowflakes dangling from each link. Each snowflake glowed slightly, as though they each held a small, never ending flame within. The wall opposite where Jack was, a large, arched window stood proudly, a smaller, arched window on either side. The window jutted outside and Jack realized that that was his bed; he had a window bed. On either side of the large window, a pot plant stood tall, throwing a third colour – apart from blue and white – into the room. The corner to his left, a white corner desk sat with two books shelves on either side. To his right, a white dresser stood and was most likely empty.

North stood as he watched Jack's expression turn from one to wonder, to one of hope and back to wonder once more.

"Do you like?" He must've startled Jack, if the way the sprite jumped was anything to go by.

"I- I love it North," Jack whispered and entered the room, making his way to the bed and sitting down. It was a comfortable bed and he smiled as he stared at the ice blue bedspread. He looked back up and watched as North entered the room, smiling gently at Jack.

"I am glad. Bunnymund helped design," North almost grinned when Jack looked around the room with eyes filled with wonder once more.

"Thank you North," Jack found himself in the larger man's arms once more and hesitated for a moment. Then he wrapped his own arms as far around North's waist as he could.

Jack had never slept as well as he had that night.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you all on Friday!

Review Responses:

AlterEgoAlienScars – Please, if this story makes you any sadder, do not continue to read. I thank you for reading and reviewing, I appreciate it, and I'm glad things seem real, but if it's triggering you, I want you to stop. I want you to stay safe and as healthy as possible. Thank you, and I'm here to listen if you need someone to talk, rant or yell at. Just shoot me a PM and I'll listen.

.5 – Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad it's a good story, I'm trying to channel anything I've ever felt into it and making it work. Bulimiac is the correct term, at least I think it is, and I'm sad to hear that. When someone tells me something like that, I honestly feel like I stop breathing and my heart drops for a moment as I read it over once more. I hope life gets better, because that's what you deserve. Thank you for reviewing

Smallvillephantom14 – I haven't read the season 11 comics :/ I can't find them anywhere! *sigh* but I love the show and will just have to settle with rewatching episodes if ever I get bored :) Thanks for the review

IAmBehindYou – I've outdone myself? Great! Makes my job as a write harder, doesn't it? I need your opinion, because you're the one reviewer I want an honest opinion of before I ask anyone else. My Math teacher suggested I self-publish a story, rather than updating stuff to Fanfiction. I'm thinking about trying to get a book self-published – an original item, of course – and just wanted to know your opinion? I'll stay on Fanfiction though, of course, because this site is officially a part of me. If I could go anywhere with my family, I would go to New Zealand and do a Lord of the Rings tour of the place. Thanks for reviewing!

Sheitan Otori – The translator worked fine my friend! You're from Germany? I have a reader in German! Sorry this wasn't on Friday, I was horribly tired. It's amazing to know that I have a reader elsewhere in the world! H

Thanks to the following people who also reviewed: Sleepery, SingingTilllmPurpleInTheFace7, LeifIsAUnicorn, Reehugger, Beth, Time to Be, Sheeijan, Nightmre13, Lady Minuialwen, Skyra Moon and AyameKitsune! Thanks EVERYONE for the reviews, they are much appreciated and always make me feel happy, especially when I get them halfway through a bad day at school.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So, I know this is a three week late update, and I'm terribly sorry about that but life's been hectic and kinda bad at the moment. But everything's getting better for the moment so I thought I'd throw up an update :) Please enjoy. Oh! I'm at 88 reviews! *shouts in joy* Thank you every single ONE OF YOU! You're all amazing!

I do not own.

* * *

Jack didn't want to get out of bed come morning. He was angry at North, who was knocking on his door and telling him it was time to get up – because he wasn't _trusted_ to be alone for too long – and he was craving his staff. He _itched _to go and make it snow somewhere cold.

With a groan of frustration and all the while scratching at his bandaged wrist, – as though that itself was going to stop his itch for his staff – Jack finally opened the door and joined North in the hallway, glaring as he followed the Guardian of Wonder to the kitchen for breakfast.

The two made it to the kitchen in silence and North instantly went to work preparing toast and eggs and bacon and whatever else he desired while Jack got himself a glass of water and sat at the bench, slowly sipping at his drink as he watched North bustle around the kitchen.

"Not hungry?"

Jack gave a short shake of his head and bobbed a knee up and down before he resumed scratching his wrist, the two hands under the bench as he did so and his eyes watching as North almost threw a piece of toast onto his plate before walking to where the eggs were.

"Can I take this thing off yet?" Jack raised his bandaged hand and gave a small wave while North gave it a once over. At North's nod – the man was _horribly_ busy preparing his breakfast to say anything – Jack unwrapped the bandage from around his hand.

It seemed relatively fine, covered in scabbed over cuts and a few, nasty red ones that were a fair bit deeper than the rest and his wrist was bright red from where he had been scratching it, small white lines rising up, but all in all, his hand seemed pretty normal and he returned to drinking his water by the time North had sat down next to him and began to eat his breakfast.

"So Jack, what is on agenda today?"

Jack thought the question over and rested his chin on the palm of his newly unwrapped hand, his other one tapping noises into the marble top of the bench.

"Follow you… _again_."

North raised an eyebrow and swallowed a decent sized amount of his meal, "Why not visit Jamie? Or Bunny?"

Jack instantly looked up, "I can visit Jamie?" He still had the movie to watch with Sophie after all.

North gave a small nod before raising a finger, "Must use snow globe, no staff. I drop you off and collect you. Those are rules."

Jake ignored the small amount of anger that bubbled in his stomach and gave a curt nod before draining the rest of his drink.

"Hurry up then old man! I have a movie to watch with a three year old!"

North gave a small chuckle before shoving the rest of his meal in his mouth and following the Winter Sprite out of the kitchen.

* * *

Jamie Bennett had almost forgotten the whole 'Jack' situation as he played with Sophie on his bedroom floor, making car noises as he flipped the car through the air to land just in front of Sophie's stuffed fairy – that was having a lovely tea party with Jamie's stuffed bunny – before taking off once more.

He didn't notice North and Jack appear at his bedroom door, both smiling as they watched him and his sister play. In fact, the ten year old didn't notice the two guardians until Sophie gave a happy gasp and shouted – "Santa! Jackie!" – and rushed forward to wrap her arms around the youngest of the two.

Jamie's head whipped around before he grinned and jumped to his feet.

"Jack! You're back!" and he, too, rushed forward and vaulted himself into the Winter Sprite's arms. Sophie had moved onto Santa, playfully hiding in his behind his leg while the Guardian pretended to not notice, all the while calling out for the 'missing' child.

Jack gave a laugh before putting Jamie back down – he had been forced to catch Jamie when the kid jumped at him – and grinned down at him. "'Course I came back kiddo, couldn't miss Tangled after all."

Sophie gave a small cheer and bolted from the room, her small footsteps disappearing down the hall as she vanished down stairs into the lounge room the get the DVD.

"If you're here to watch the movie, then why is North here?" Jamie was confused as he stared up at the much taller guardian.

"Just dropping Jack off is all. Now be good boys, I will be back at nightfall!" and with a small wave, and another goodbye hug from Sophie – who had returned with the DVD clutched in her tiny hands – North vanished back outside and through another snow globe portal.

"So, are we watching this movie or not?" Jack grinned as Sophie gave another cheer and – after handing the DVD to Jamie so he could get it sorted – started to excitedly bounce around the room. Jack gave a happy laugh, settling down on the bed and grunting as Sophie landed on his stomach before curling up next to him.

Jack, with one arm around Sophie as she curled into his side, her head on his chest while she stared with wide eyes at the TV screen, smiled widely as Jamie lay down on the other side of him, his head resting slightly on his shoulder.

Jack was able to focus on this movie.

* * *

North found himself walking on what would have been a picture perfect moment.

Jack lay on the centre of Jamie's bed, head tilted one way and his chin resting on the top of Sophie's head. The three year old was curled in on herself, both arms wrapped around one of Jack's own. Jamie was on his side, his head on Jack's chest and one arm thrown around both Jack and his little sister. All three were asleep, the TV at one end of the room showing the credits for a movie titled 'Brave' – they had gotten through Tangled and, after playing with Sophie's dolls and Jamie's cars, had moved onto another one – and numerous toys were strewn across the bedroom floor.

That was when North decided that Jack could stay the night at the Bennett household.

* * *

A/N: So thanks for reading!

Review Responses for Chapter 7:

Hashi: Thanks for reviewing! The bad days seem to be gone for the time being, hopes they only stay away for a long, long time :) I'm glad I make your day with my updates :)

Sheiton Otori: You reviewed again! Yay! Sleep is always a good thing after a long day, is it not? Thanks for reviewing!

Bat-dove: That's actually not such a bad idea... hmmm :) May have to use that

Sheeijan: I know what you mean. It was hard trying to figure out someone for him to talk to. I wanted to use Sandy, but with him being mute and all, it wouldn't entirely work. Anyway, thanks for reviewing :)

julie stahnke 5: sorry about Jack's being ooc. But I just needed something light hearted in the story. I apologise.. I hope this was slightly better :) Thanks for reviewing though

IAmBehindYou: You need an account so I can PM Talk to you! Anyway, I'd give you a picture, but I can't draw for my life :P I'm your favourite author? You seriously made me cry when you said that :') Thank you so much, you've changed my life even if I haven't entirely met you. And I think I'd realize if someone hacked your account... atleast, I hope I would :P Thanks once again for reviewing :)

Scotty1609: I hope you reach 5 months and a long, long time afterwards. And by that, I mean forever. I'm always here for you to rant to, if you need. Thanks for the review my friend. Oh, and I'm glad you liked the Batman quote :D

A chance to fly: Another reviewer from all teh way over there? Yes! Thanks for the review. And don't worry, your review wasn't too serious. In fact, it helped me get through the last few days. Thank you.

Caithlinn13: Trust me, your writing is fine :) I'm actually getting more ideas for this story, so it may be longer then planned! :D Thanks for the review!

Thanks to the following people who also reviewed! It means the world to be!

-AyameKitsune

-Sarafine-ecleips

-Unara Akori

-Jasdevi's secret sissy

-Skyra Moon

-Lady Minuilalwen (I always think of elves when I read your name.)

-SingingTilllmPurpleInTheFace7 ( Such a long name :O )


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello dear readers. So, I've been busy writing, reading, re-writing and reading all day today to get this done. I hope you all enjoy.

105… 105 reviews… I don't completely believe that I've hit the 100 review mark.

WARNING: Does contain talk of suicide/self-harm. Read at own risk. Nothing descriptive though – no blood. Chapter is a kind of therapy session.

I do not own.

* * *

To say Jack wasn't becoming jittery would be to lie. The Winter Spirit was finding it increasingly hard to sit still. He itched to have his staff back in his grip, to make it snow somewhere for a little while until his craving vanished and he was feeling calm once more.

Jack knew that Bunny and North would have to give him his staff back come winter. He had a job to do, after all.

But winter was a good month off, leaving him powerless for the time being until his job called for him.

Jack didn't like that; it made him feel, think, he was useless.

He was currently walking aimlessly around Bunny's Warren, fists thrust deep into his jacket pockets and head up to the sky. It was late autumn in Australia, a good week after Easter. Bunny had arrived at the Bennett household that morning to pick him up – staying to say hello to Sophie, of course – and Jack wondered how long it would be until he could go off by himself once more.

The Guardian of Fun would be lying if he said he didn't like the help and protection that both Bunny and North were giving him. He felt loved, wanted, when they protected him.

But, at the same time, the spirit longed to be given slightly more freedom. He could deal – for the time being, at least – a curfew. He could deal with leaving at a certain time and arriving back at the pole at a certain time. Sure, he wasn't entirely sure how long he could stay with that plan, but it was better than being grounded.

Because that's what he was. Jack Frost was grounded like a thirteen year old child that had been expelled from school. And he hated it.

The immortal teen gave a frustrated sigh and frowned as he kicked at a stone that lay before him. He watched as it bounced and rolled forward before vanishing into some denser part of the Warren. Behind him, he could hear Bunny gently talk to himself as he designed new designs for the following year.

Sparing a glance over his shoulder, the winter spirit followed the stone into the wilder part of the Warren, vanishing from Bunny's view as he started to whistle softly to himself.

Jack let himself believe he was alone once more, walking through countless amounts of forests and bush land. He let his thoughts wander aimlessly, thinking about Sophie's upcoming birthday and what the last few days up to Christmas would be like. He let himself feel the Warren's soft dirt under his feet, the small breeze that ruffled his hair and he could smell the spring scent that always seemed to be present within Bunny's home.

Jack liked the Warren, he realized, as he came to a halt. The wind twirled around him but, without his staff, Jack wasn't able to communicate with it as much as he like to. They couldn't have the heartfelt conversations they always use to have.

He was frustrated about being hauled up inside it for too long and not being able to talk to Wind. He knew his frustration was growing into anger, and soon it would lead him back into the previous state he had been in not even a week ago.

Jack breathed a heavy sigh and closed his eyes, his still healing hand resting on a tree trunk that stood tall and proud next to him, while the other one remained burrowed within his jumper sleeve. He licked his lips and focused his breathing, counting each breath until he reached ten and then started over.

He was, almost, meditating. It helped calm him down when his emotions were slightly out of hand. It was when he was really feeling down that breathing didn't work anymore.

He had counted to his sixth ten when a large, fury paw found its way onto his shoulder and he jumper, instinctively reaching out for his staff.

His heart dropped when it wrapped around nothing but air and he held in a groan of frustration.

And he realized just how untrusted he was. How dangerous the other Guardians thought he was. How useless he really was. How stupid, how honestly and truly stupid he was to think they had him in their best interests.

"Frostbite? Ya alrigh' mate?"

Jack gave a small nod, willing the older Guardian to go away, eyes open, blurred with unshed tears of realization as he stared at the place where he would have placed his staff had he had it. He heard the Guardian of Hope heave a sigh behind him and barely registered when the ground opened up underneath him.

* * *

"I don't _want_ to talk North," Jack wiped furiously at his eyes, trying to pull himself together and will the tears to stop forming.

Bunny had brought him to the Pole after his 'episode' – that's what North was calling it – and Jack didn't see why he had to be there. He was currently seated in one of North's spare rooms, the larger man in an armchair in front of him while Bunny sat off to the side, coincidentally in front of the only door that lead into the room. Without his staff, he couldn't even escape out the window – he could, but he'd have to run and Bunny would catch him – so he was stuck, sitting in an armchair that made him seem smaller than he really was.

"Talking makes things better Jack. We are here for you," North was gentle as he spoke, his gaze never leaving Jack's face. He knew the boy didn't want to talk – he was crying and sniffling and rubbing his eyes so hard it had to have hurt – but he also knew that the boy needed to talk, because having things bottled up inside was going to make Jack crack eventually and North was scared if and when that did happened.

And the boy had already started to relapse back into a fit of depression. Bunny had told North that he had found Jack, leaning against a tree with eyes clenched and focused breathing.

Jack shook his head and sniffed loudly, hating how weak he was being in front of both Bunny and North. He lifted his knees up to his chest, wrapped his arms around them and rested his forehead on his knees, trying to stop his shoulders from shaking as he unwillingly sobbed. He just wanted his staff back, to make it snow somewhere and not feel so _useless_. He raised his hands to his hair and tangled them, pulling them hard enough to feel pain shoot through his scalp. It wasn't long until North had his gentle hands on Jack's head, trying to untangle the youngest member's hands from his hair, the older man ignoring Jack's protests as he did so.

Jack looked up as North knelt in front of him, gripping Jack's hands in his own while he looked at them, Jack's wrists turned up. Both wrists were red from where Jack had continued to scratch them and North rubbed a finger over his wrists before looking into Jack's eyes.

"Don't hurt yourself Jack."

Jack tried to tear his hands from North's hands, but the larger man was stronger and Jack heaved a sob, turning his gaze to Bunny – who was staring at Jack's wrists with a small amount of fear, despite how hard he was trying to hide it – before he rested his head on his knees once more.

He wasn't hurting himself. He wasn't cutting or burning or bruising himself. He was simply scratching his wrist, not overly hard but not too gentle either, just enough for the skin to rise gently and to make him forgot about how much he wanted,_ needed_, his staff.

"Snowflake, mate, just answer the questions and then we can help you," Bunny leaned forward in his seat, his paws clenched under his chin as he looked at the Winter Spirit's vulnerable position.

"I don't _want_ to talk Bunny! Just leave. Me. Alone!" the child raised his voice with each word, raising his head to glare through blurred eyes at the two older Guardians, his voice becoming rapidly shakier as he spoke.

North wanted to take the boy into his arms and tell him everything was going to be alright. But he couldn't, because if the boy didn't open up to him and/or Bunny, he wasn't going to get better.

North knew he needed to get Jack to at least _start_ getting better before the child started hurting himself in more severe ways. And North didn't know how he would handle it if it came to that.

He gave a small sigh, not letting go of Jack's wrists as he leaned back, watching as the Winter Spirit looked around for a possible escape route for, what North could guess, the tenth time since they had sat the winter spirit done to talk.

"Jackie, just talk to us mate, an' things will get better before ya know it," Bunny was acting strangely calm – while still managing to not show a large amount of concern in his voice – as he spoke to Jack, and the youngest Guardian turned to look at the Pooka before, finally, giving a small nod and sniffling once more again. North gave the boy a small smile and let go of his wrists, watching as Jack moved them instantly to his face to rub his nose and eyes.

"Do ya wanna off ya self?"

Jack froze, his hands stopping halfway to his lap as his eyes widened in shock. He swallowed audibly.

North already knew the answer from Jack's reaction and supressed his own emotions, telling himself he could worry loudly when Jack was in bed and he was still awake.

However, even though he already knew the answer, North knew that Jack needed to say it himself.

"Jackie?"

Jack looked at him before letting out a choked sob and nodded his head as he squeezed his eyes shut, a few crystal tears managing to escape as he did so. North rested a large hand on Jack's shoulder, squeezing slightly to let the boy know he was still there. He decided to let Bunny do the talking.

"Have ya tried anything before?"

Jack gave another particularly loud sob and a swift nod, "But _nothing_ w-works! I've tried m-multiple times but it _doesn't_ w-work!"

"Why do ya wanna do it Snowflake?"

Jack sobbed loudly, "Because no-no one wants m-me. I'm worthless and st-stupid and I shouldn't _exist_!"

North winced as Jack spoke, shaking the boy's shoulder slightly.

"Ya wrong mate, dreadfully wrong," Bunny's voice seemed to hold a hint of sadness as he spoke and North was surprised, but proud all the same that Bunny had finally let his emotions be known, if only a little bit.

Jack wiped his nose and looked at Bunny, swallowing loudly and looking slightly calmer than before.

"You," his voice broke and he swallowed again, "you mean it?"

Bunny gave the boy a small smile, "Ah mean it Frostbite."

Jack sniffed before looking at North sheepishly, "Can I have a drink?"

North smiled at him and jumped to his feet, leaving Bunny and Jack alone as he went to get the boy a drink.

Bunny watched as the Guardian of Wonder left the room before he moved closer to Jack, resting a paw on each of Jack's shoulder, stooping his own face so he was looking directly into the boy's blue eyes.

"Ya part of tha family Jackie, so don't think fer a moment that we don' want ya around," he watched as Jack looked directly at him before launching himself – much to Bunny's surprise – into the Pooka's arms before completely breaking down.

"Jus' promise us ya won't harm yaself anymore and if ya feel like it, ya come and find either me or North," Bunny rubbed large circled into the sprite's back as the boy made a mess of his shoulder.

"I'll- I'll try," the boy whispered before burying his face deeper into Bunny's shoulder.

"That's all we ask fer mate."

* * *

A/N: Well, that was long. Thank you to those who read it, and I hope you liked it. See ya all on Monday (: I'm back on track and ready to update three times a week because Wednesday is becoming another update day for this too (:

Review Responses:

A Chance To Fly – Hey, Jack, Jamie and Sophie are all really cute when thrown together. Life's alright at the moment, definitely better than it was the last few weeks. I have a teacher at school who keeps an eye out for me. I was in his class and was, without even knowing it, scratching my fist. He came up to me and gently told me to stop it before shooting me a concerned look and casually making his way around the room to make it seem normal. If you don't mind, I'd love to use that quote in a latter chapter? Please? Thanks once more for reviewing!

Sheeijan – I look forward to your reviews, just because they talk about the story. I love every review I get, but your reviews are always different. Thank you for that. They also help write the story, give small prompts, (I'm sure you saw a bit earlier in this chapter,) so thanks once more.

Sheitan Otori – I would love to watch any animated movie with Jack. I'm sure he'd fall in love with them all. You won't have to wait another week either, I promise. Thank you for reviewing.

EmotionalDreamer1-1 – Guess what! You are the 100th reviewer! Sooo, is there anything you desperately want to see in this? Tell me and I'll weave it in somehow!

Julie stahnke 5 – I'm glad the last chapter was better. I'm sorry to hear about you and your boyfriend, I'm here if you need to vent.

Thank you to the following people who also reviewed:

-AyameKitsune (Every chapter so far) (:

-Caithlinn13 (Every chapter so far) :)

-Skyra Moon

-Dreamitandbelieveit

-Melancholy's Sunshine

-SingingTilllmPurpleInTheFace7 (it's so long!) :P

-Lady Minuilalwen (it's pretty) :)

-12snow-flame12

-TheBassGirl

-Jasdevil's secret sissy

-Alex Ryder (don't worry about not logging in)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: It's almost 10:00 pm. I'm tired.

I do not own.

* * *

Instantly, his breath quickened and he blinked rapidly, hands shaking slightly as they gripped the edge of his seat. They were staring at him, all of them, with judging gazes of pity and disappointment He choked as he tried to regain a semi-normal breathing pattern, swallowing audibly as his throat ran dry before his breathing returned to its abnormal fast and heavy pattern.

He was having an anxiety attack. Or a panic attack; he didn't quite know the difference.

Jack licked his lips, ignoring Tooth's worried amethyst eyes before he was running towards the door, the sound of his breathing the only thing he could hear. He didn't hear Tooth's concerned call for his name, or Bunny's slightly irritated yell for him. He certainly didn't hear North say he would go – "Alone. Don't want to startle the boy," – and didn't see the older Guardian follow him.

Jack wasn't entirely sure what had happened. He remembered being notified that there was a Guardian meeting and he had arrived on time with North, the two talking and laughing about some nonsense. Bunny had arrived first, greeting the two with a huff as he continued designing on his sketch book. Sandy had arrived second, with a salute and cheerful wave at Jack. Then Tooth had arrived, still babbling to the never ending stream of mini-fairies that seemingly always seemed to be with her.

They had talked about their jobs, how they were recovering after the whole 'Pitch' fiasco. All the jobs were going smoothly – the Warren was sorted, the fairies were back in actions, dream sand was easily disbursed, the yetis were on time and Jack was on holidays – and then North had brought up 'depression' and 'suicide' and that, alone, had Jack struggling to breath evenly, hands clenched into tights fists by his sides.

And then – not after shooting Jack a cautious look, of course – Bunny had retold how they had found Jack and what he was currently dealing with.

Jack was positive – more than he had ever been about anything in his life – that both Tooth and Sandy were disappointed in him, that they were angry and upset.

And that was why the immortal teen was sliding down a wall in an unknown corridor, his breathing uneven and white bangs stuck to his forehead with sweat. Or melted ice, he wasn't entirely sure of that either.

He closed his eyes and tried to count his breathing, tried to focus on how many breaths he was taking in and out, but he was far too worried about what Sandy and Tooth were thinking of him to stay focused for long periods of time.

The newest Guardian gave a frustrated, choked cry and balled his fist, ignoring how much they shaked, and shallowed, trying to figure out just how his throat was so dry.

He almost jumped and cried out when a large hand met his shoulder.

Hesitating at first, Jack opened his trademark eyes to peer into the soft, gentle ones of North's. North was kneeling in front of him, one hand on his shoulder and one hand on his knee, gently patting the brown covered limb.

"Breath Jack, with me. In… out… in… out." North took deep breaths, counting to three after every inhale and exhale.

The older man was almost heartbroken as Jack struggled to regain a normal breathing pattern, choked sound emitting from his parched throat with every third breath.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to the elder Guardian, Jack was leaning forward against his shoulder, breathing slower and at a more normal pace and was no longer shaking as hard as he had before.

They sat in comfortable silence for a handful of minutes, Jack's breathing steadily becoming slower and more even, all the while resting his head on North's broad shoulder while the older Guardian gently ran a hand up and down his back.

The gentle silence was broken when Jack, his voice tired and strained, finally asked the question he had wanted to ask for a long time, "North? Can I have my staff back?"

North gently pried the boy from his shoulder and pushed him against the wall, smiling sadly down at him. "Jack, I-"

But the boy frowned slightly and heaved a sigh before interrupting him, "No, North, you don't understand! I need my staff. I'd be more stable if I didn't have my staff! I know you think I'm going to fly off and never come back but, honestly, you and Bunny would find me eventually! It'd be pointless! So, please North, just let me have my staff back."

And North could finally see just how not having his most prized possession was effecting the teen. His eyes weren't as icy as previous, his hair wasn't as stark, his eyes dropped with dark bags and he was seemingly more fidgety.

The Guardian of Wonder gave a small smile, resting a hand on top of Jack's snowy head, and gave a small nod.

The risk of giving Jack his staff was worth the smile that it brought to the Winter Spirit's face.

North almost instantly found his neck surrounded by frail arms and he wrapped his own burly ones around a thing waist, listening to the babbled thankyous that spilled from the boy's mouth.

It was worth it, North realized, to hear Jack happy once more.

Even if they had to chase him down and drag him back to the Pole.

* * *

Bunny was having a hard time, to say the least, with an extremely worried Tooth and startled Sandy. He had let North leave with Jack, but almost regretted it the moment Tooth had bombarded him with questions.

He currently had his two paws up in front of him, sketch book and pencil momentarily forgotten, as Sandy made wild gestures and Tooth let loose another string of questions that folded together into mindless babble that Bunny wasn't in the mood to decipher.

He just hoped North would return soon.

And he did, minus a skinny winter spirit and the atmosphere of looming doom.

"Oh, North! Where's Jack? If he alright? I hope he's okay! How did we not see that something was wrong? I mean-"

"Tooth!"

Toothiana became suddenly quiet and blushed slightly, mumbling a small apology as she hovered restlessly.

"Jack is fine! Gone outside to make blizzard, calm himself down! He just needs time and comfort and the old Jack'll be back with his grin and pranks."

Bunny hadn't heard anything after blizzard.

"Mate? How is he exactly making that blizzard without his staff?"

Sandy threw up a staff image followed by question mark, which Bunny explained in a gruff voice before returning his gaze to the largest occupant of the room.

"I let him have it. Not having it, Bunny, was having bad effect on the boy. Jack is Winter Spirit, and his staff is his core. He needs his staff," North spoke quietly and with a small waver that told Bunny wasn't entirely sure of the choice he had made as he spoke the words over.

"What if he runs?" Tooth's voice was quiet as she gazed at the two larger Guardians with an expression of honest concern.

"We catch him! It's Jack, how hard can it be?" North gave them all a reassuring smile. Bunny sighed and gave in, Tooth nodded slightly and Sandy grinned.

Maybe having his staff would bring out the old Jack.

* * *

It was cold and dark; waves of snow falling in rapid succession down upon the boy, the wind hurling itself through the icy weather to seemingly dance around the slight figure. Dark, black storm clouds crackled above him and mountains stood tall and sharp, like gigantic icicles reaching for the sky.

With his staff clenched in his hand, eyes closed and his infamous grin pasted on his face, Jack had never felt as calm as he was in that moment.

The immortal teen felt his previous anger and sorrow fade away into a buzzing calm, his thoughts still as the wind whispered words into his ear and playfully fluttered through his hair. He breathed in icy breaths of air, filling his lungs with fresh, burning particles of oxygen before letting it back out in a puff of frost.

He twisted the staff in his hand, letting it twirl around like a baton and kicking up clouds of snow from the ground.

Jack was just outside of North's house, staff in hand and one of his most spectacular blizzards raging around him. He knew that North would be inside, watching the storm through the window just in case he decided to take off at the last minute. But Jack didn't have that thought in mind.

His grin faded into a calm, happy smile as he remembered getting his staff back, the way North had looked at him with a trusting gaze as he was handed the staff and told he could have it back if he promised not to take off and make it to the weekly Guardian meetings.

It was an unspoken rule that he got home before it was too late and didn't leave too early in the morning.

But Jack could live with that, because it made him feel like he had a family; that things were as normal as could be with a family of immortal Guardians of different races.

Jack sighed in relief as he let the storm die around him and turned back to the inviting house of North's, one hand swinging his staff while the other one tapped against his pants leg in tune with whatever song he had stuck in his head. He whistled slightly under his breath, catching the smiling face of North's from the window as he neared the man's home – his own home.

Jack gave a smile back as he entered the house and shot down the halls, fully intent on flying around the Pole and making things difficult for Phil to release some of his anxiety before the other Guardians came searching for him.

* * *

A/N: Well… I'm off ta bed. Night!

Review Responses (everyone gets one! I'm feeling nice!):

AyameKitsune: He just did :)

Nativelitttle-fox: Why thankyou (:

Caithlinn13: I think your luck worked! This one was easy to write :D

Sheitan Otori: I think he's starting to realize he's cared about (:

Magiccatprincess: Well thanks (:

A chance to fly: Don't worry about it! Ramble all you want in your reviews! :D And yes, I have heard that song. I love it (: He's an amazing teacher :)

Sheeijan: Meditation is an amazing tool. I use it before bed each night to help sleep.

Dreamitandbelieveit: He just got his staff back. And Pitch probably won't be in this story, sorry :( No wi-fi? Oh, that sucks :/

Yuki100o: It was cruel, but they were trying to make him better.

EmotionalDreamer101: NO! Don't die! D: *resurrect magic thingy* Are you alive now? Haha, thanks for the review :D

Time to be: Why thanks!

Skyra Moon: Don't worry about not logging in! We all do it at some point! And I just did, did I not? :P


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: There's something about this chapter that bugs me… hmm. Maybe it's Tooth, I found her hard to write. But oh well, I needed something light hearted in the story for a difference. And a happy Jack.

* * *

Jack wanted to be as far away from the Pole as possible when he woke up. He knew that Bunny and North would be keeping a harder eye on him for the next few days, making sure he wasn't about to have another panic attack and he didn't doubt that both Sandy and Tooth would be slightly awkward around him for the next few days. Or weeks, he wasn't really sure.

He wasn't being entirely honest with himself when he tried to convince himself that he didn't want to be there; that he wanted to be far, far away so he didn't have to see the concern in the other Guardians' eyes.

But he did like being watched; being cared about, because that was what he craved more than anything else in the world.

But that didn't mean that he liked having the Guardians know about his suicidal thoughts and attempts. He just wanted them to act normal from time to time.

Jack breathed a sigh as he swung his legs over the side of his bed, his icy blue gaze never leaving the half open door that lead to a well-lit hallway. He guessed that it was open so people could check up on him, to make sure he hadn't vanished during his first night with his staff back.

The window behind him told him it was early morning and the sun had yet to rise. Jack gave a tired yawn as he pulled his hood up and over his head, hiding his eyes from any of the Guardians he ran into. He didn't want them looking him in the eye, because it made him feel like he had to tell them everything.

And he wasn't ready for that. Not yet, at least.

The immortal teen gripped his staff in his right hand; left hand thrust into his jacket pocket and made his way to the kitchen, hoping there was enough jam left in the jar so he could have a couple slices of toast.

He found he wasn't alone when he stepped into the kitchen. Bunnymund was already awake, sketch book and pencil poised in front of him with a bowl of salad – Jack could barely see anything else apart from the carrots – next to his right hand.

"Morning Bunny!" Jack noticed just how happy his voice sounded and was more than slightly shocked to realize that he was happy.

He watched as the older Guardian gave a small wave of his paw before returning to his sketching, allowing Jack to peer over his shoulder and watch as the Pooka sketched flowers and birds and other spring like things.

"You should do a winter themed one. Then Easter might finally beat Christmas," Jack smirked as Bunny scoffed and gently hit him across the back of his head.

"What do ya want Frostbite?"

"Food. Why else would I be in the kitchen?" Jack leaned against his staff, a smirk visible on his face from under his hood.

"Take ya hood off and we'll get ya some food."

Jack let Bunny force him into a chair at the bench and take his hood off before he started making a couple slices of toast for the boy, complete with a tall glass of orange juice. The Guardian of Hope leaned against the bench, watching the sun slowly start to rise out of the window as Jack ate; the winter spirit felt slightly insecure with the older Guardian standing next to him.

Bunny's mind was in overdrive as he stared out the window. He was worried beyond belief about the winter spirit that was next to him, worried that he was going to try something and no one was going to get there in time. He glanced over at the winter sprite, noticing the he had finished his breakfast and was sitting with his hood up again and his head in his hands.

"Ya alrigh' Jackie?" he watched as Jack gave a stiff nod and raised his head, a tuff of white hair visible from under the blue hood.

"I just want everything to be normal. I want you guys to act like it's not happening," Jack paused for a moment and lowered his hood, staring at the marble counter as he continued, "I don't want you to forget about it though, like, I still want help but… I don't want to be thinking about it every minute, you know?" The winter spirit seemed confused as he spoke, and Bunny gave a small nod.

"Fair enough mate. I'll get tha word 'round fer ya and we'll see what happens."

Jack shot Bunny a grateful smile before he grinned, "Does that mean I can finally beat you in a race Cottontail?"

Bunny scoffed, "Ya on mate. Meet me outside and we'll see who's fastest."

Jack gave a small cry of anticipation and leapt from his seat, shooting down the hall before Bunny could fully comprehend what was happening. He chased the winter spirit down the hall, both shouting fake taunts and silly insults that weren't entirely insulting all the way.

And then the race began while Jack's laughter and cheering filled the air with a sense of joy once more.

* * *

North hummed as he worked, carving new toy designs form blocks of ice, his mind calm and at peace for the time being. That was, until an energetic winter sprite and a bounding Bunnymund burst into the room.

"I _will_ beat you next time Kangaroo!"

"I'm no kangaroo mate and ya will never be faster than me."

North shot the two an incredulous look as Jack shot around the room, throwing fake insults at Bunny who retorted within seconds, only to be rebutted by the hovering spirit. North continued carving ice figures, a small smile playing on his lips at the playful banter that the two Guardians behind him shot at each other.

"North! Have you seen Jack anywhere? I can't-" North sighed heavily when Tooth burst into the room, wings fluttering faster in anxiety.

"Tooth! Tooth! I'm right here, see?" Jack's voice was light and happy, and Tooth seemed content to let him remain like that for the time being.

"Jack!" the fairy shot forward and wrapped her arms around the boy's shoulders before pulling back and smiling warmly at him. Jack returned the smile before his eyes widened and he smirked.

"Cottontail, I have an idea that involves Jamie and Sophie." And with that, the winter spirit burst out of the room, leaving behind a bewildered Tooth and North as Aster followed the sprite, cursing energetic teenagers under his breath as he did so.

"He seems happy," Tooth said with a happy smile as Sandy entered the room, flashing a symbol of an Easter egg, a snowflake and a question mark. "I think Jack and Bunny have really become close lately."

Sandy grinned and gave a thumbs up signal before leaving the room, following where he had previously seen Jack and Bunny go. Tooth giggled and followed after, the ever present stream of mini-fairies following her closely.

North stared at the half carved piece of ice as he tossed up his options. Then, with a sigh and a smile, he followed Tooth, not exactly sure he wanted to know what Jack had meant by 'idea'.

* * *

"Jack, where are you going?" Tooth hovered slightly as she watched Jack hop into the sleigh, gesturing for the others to follow.

"I promised Jamie and Soph' that I'd bring them over for cookies and a snowball fight! C'mon, it'll be fun!" He stuck out his bottom lip and pouted, blinking as he looked at the older Guardians.

Both Tooth and Sandy were on board with the idea and took only seconds to join Jack in the sleigh.

"I'll wait 'ere mate. It'll be a surprise," Bunny muttered, taking clear steps away from the sleigh with a wary look. Jack laughed.

"North?" Jack knew that they needed North to fly the sleigh. He spun his staff in his hand in anticipation, wide, blue eyes never leaving North's. "Please?"

North tried to say why the idea wasn't a good one, but found he was unable to say no to the Winter Spirit as he stared at him with wide eyes.

So with a smile and a shake of his head, North jumped into the sleigh, giving a loud laugh as Jack whooped and jumped up and down, appearing to be the child he really was.

And North was glad he hadn't said no.

* * *

Jamie crouched behind the snow bank, grinning wickedly as Sophie bundled snow together in her hands, his face split by a huge grin as she giggled madly. They were currently at the North Pole, in the midst of the most epic – Jamie had said so himself – snow battle ever and it was, currently, Jack, Jamie and Sophie verses the other Guardians. Jamie was glad they had Sophie – no one wanted to throw a snowball at the three year old blond girl.

"Okay Soph'. You see North? I need you to throw one right at his face, got it?" Sophie nodded enthusiastically and Jack laughed from Jamie's other side. Jack's own face was split into the same, cheeky grin that the two Bennett's faces were, his eyes lit up with something Jamie had never seen before; pure joy.

"You guys do that and I'll fly up and rain snowballs down from above, got it?" Jack smirked before laughing as Sophie threw her snowball at North, watching as it impacted with the ground just in front of him. Jamie burst into fits of giggles as Jack jumped into the sky from beside him, the two Bennett's giggling as he left.

And then the rain of snowballs started.

"Quick, Soph', throw snowballs at the Guardians!"

Sophie and Jamie appeared from behind the bank, throwing snowball after snowball before ducking again to create more snowballs before appearing once more. Jack, from above, laughed as he formed snowballs, dropping them on top of the unsuspecting Guardians who shrieked or cursed when attacked.

Jack's laughing died in his throat when he was suddenly hit in the side of the head with a snowball. He turned his gaze, eyes wide, to Sandy, who was floating on a cloud, smirking, a snowball bouncing in one hand.

And then Jack laughed and a personal war between the two broke out.

(-)

The two sides that remained grounded seemed to realize that neither Jack nor Sandy were coming down any time soon, and Bunny made his way over to the Bennett side before joining in on their fight, leaving North and Tooth alone.

"Traitor!" North yelled as he threw the snowball at the Pooka, laughing mirthfully as the Guardian fell over backwards.

Sophie giggled before, apparently forgetting the team rules, dropped a bundle of snow on Bunny's head, shrieking with laughter as the Pooka jumped to his feet and glared at the three year old. North, Tooth and Jamie were all in fits of laughter.

And then an all for one broke out, with bundles of snow being dropped on heads and snowballs being pelted at backs. Jack and Sandy had both returned, one laughing silently while the other laughed freely, both covered in snow and watching as the all for one began. It wasn't long until they joined, running around and throwing snowballs at anything that moved.

Jack stopped throwing snowballs and stood back, watching as Sophie tripped over in the snow and giggled while Jamie jumped over her figure and slammed a snowball in the face of North's. A shout of 'You on Naughty List' was heard and Jack laughed, running a hand threw his white hair.

He was about to join in the fight once more when an entire bucket of snow landed on his head and he fell to the ground, buried under snow and coughing as he struggled to get out. He looked up, laughing harder than he had before when he saw Phil standing over him, a large and empty bucket in his hands as he warbled loudly.

That was when the yetis and the elves joined in on the fight.

* * *

Jamie sat in one of North's armchairs, a mug of hot chocolate in his hands. Sophie was on the floor in front of the fire, curled into a little ball while Bunny ran a paw through her messy blond hair. North sat in another armchair, Jack sitting on the right arm rest and slightly leaning against the older Guardian with half closed eyes. Both Tooth and Sandy had their own chairs.

Jamie looked at his watch and winced slightly. It would be morning in a couple of hours, and Jamie wanted to be home before his mother figured out that he and Sophie were missing.

"North? Me and Soph' need to be home soon." He looked at the Guardian of Wonder, who shifted slightly, causing Jack to fall into his lap. The youngest Guardian, apparently asleep, didn't move from where he had fallen. Bunny smirked when he looked at the two.

"I'll take tha' kids home North. C'mon kiddo, follow me." Jamie said a hasty goodnight to the other Guardians, making North promise to say goodbye to Jack for him, before he followed Bunny – who was carrying Sophie against his chest – out into the hall where he made the tunnel back to Jamie's room.

North looked down at the dozing boy in his lap before lifting him up in his arms. With a small explanation as to where he was taking Jack, North left the room and took the child to his bedroom.

He put Jack down softly on the ice blue bedspread that covered his bed and swept away the few strands of white hair that dared fall into the boy's face.

North smiled as he ran his large hand through Jack's hair, his smile still on his lips as he left the bedroom, making sure to close the door after him, in hopes of building another stage of trust with the boy.

* * *

A/N: So… the next chapter might be the last one. I could try and put together another one/epilogue thing to completely finish it off. I might try and do that. If so… two more chapters left!

Thank you to the following people who reviewed Chapter 10:

-Skyra Moon

-Dreamitandbelieveit

-NeonPartyrocker (Yay! Gold Star!)

-Sheeijan (Sorry about bugging you, but he has it back now) :)

-Caithlinn13 (Send me lots and lots of luck! Haha, thanks)

-sugarart

-A Chance to Fly (He is betting happier, as shown in this chapter.)

-Sheitan Otori (It's Wednesday! In Australia, at least.)

-AyameKitsune

-Doug (Why thank you) :)

-EmotionalDream101

-SingingTillImPurpleInTheFace (Probably not. I may add Pitch in another story latter down the track, but I'm really nervous about writing him. Not entirely sure why. Maybe I'm just weird :P. Besides, this chapter is, like, the second/third last one. Thank you for reviewing!) :D


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Second last chapter :'( Oh, how I really don't want this to end. This journey has been amazing and I have had some wonderful reviewers!

WARNING: This chapter does contain suicidal thoughts/self-harm. (I know it's not cutting or burning and it's 'minor' but it's still self-harm and needs to be treated as such. It is how I started, after all; I just got worse.)

I do not own.

* * *

It had been a week since Jamie and Sophie had been over for the snowball fight, and Jack was utterly and horribly depressed. The winter spirit stormed into his room, slamming his door shut behind him and tugged at his white hair as tears of frustration sprung to his eyes. He yanked his hood over his head and began pacing the room, fingers almost clawing into the skin on his wrists.

He had just had an argument with the other Guardians, who seemed to think that maybe he needed to do routine therapy sessions with one or all of them. The argument had gone on until Sandy, North and Tooth started to see how agitated it was making Jack, and the three of them stopped putting pressure on the boy. Bunny hadn't stopped, blinded by both rage and worry, and continued arguing with the winter spirit until he had finally snapped completely and stormed to his bedroom.

Jack increased the pace of his pacing, hands weaved under his hood as he tugged at his hair, teeth clenched together in anger and fear and pure _sorrow._

His staff was left abandoned next to his bed where he had carelessly dropped it in his haste to cause some sort of pain. He wanted to grab the staff and fly to Burgess and jump into the lake, his lake, and die the same way he had before. He hadn't tried drowning before; he always been so afraid of water that wasn't shallow.

Jack knelt next to his weapon, fingers curling around it in the same place as always as he stood up, looking out the window with mixed emotions. The winter spirit bit his lip as he, surprising himself, turned away from the window and left the room, searching for the residential Guardian he had come to think of as a father.

_He won't want to speak to you._

Jack noted with a small grin that the thoughts that had plagued him for so long sounded weak and false and rarely showed themselves. He was getting better and, although he still found himself wanting to kill himself every now and then – the sprite held no doubt it would happen again in the future – he was slowly getting better. And that gave him hope.

He pushed open the door to North's workshop, watching from under his hood as North turned around, his worried expression turning to one of relief when he saw the youngest Guardian.

"Jack! You are fine! Come, sit, what troubles you?"

Jack followed North to the two armchairs in the workshop and sat in the one he had fallen asleep in only a week and a bit ago. North sat in the one next to him and watched him with careful eyes and Jack slowly opened his mouth and began talking in a small voice.

"I- I feel like – you know, killing myself," Jack whispered the last two words as he lowered his gaze to the floor, almost jumping when he felt a large hand on his head.

"I thought you might. Especially after fight with Bunny." North gently lowered Jack's hood and, with a finger on either side of Jack's chin – forced the boy to look at him.

"Jack, I am proud you came to see me. Means you are getting better already!" North grinned at the boy and watched as Jack smiled back slowly.

"You must know there are going to be fights in family. You can't run off when you don't get way, understand?"

"I know North but- I was so angry and mad and upset, I couldn't think straight. I was going to go to Burgess a-and drown myself. Bu-but I remembered you said to talk to you, so I d-did. I'm sorry North-"

North cut the boy off with a shake of his head and his own words, "Jack, you are son to me. I am proud you came to talk. Just remember, Bunny may say harsh words, and we all may be busy at times, but we love you and you are family. Always will be from now on."

Jack smiled and leaned back in his chair, eyes closed as North gently ran his fingers through the snow white hair.

"I don't know how to stop though North."

North smiled gently, "I have steps you can follow Jack. Step one, pretend you've never tried to do it before; it'll make you less ashamed of your past. Step 2, keep journal of all your feelings at least once a day, with a face drawing of your current mood. Step 3, make time to do something you enjoy doing Jack. Follow these steps and talk to us Guardians, and you'll eventually be fine."

Jack opened his eyes and gave a brief nod before looking at North, "So, if I feel like doing it, I should go draw or something and if that doesn't work, come find you, Bunny, Tooth or Sandy?" North nodded and smiled.

Jack sat in silence as he thought the steps over. He was willing to try them for a week at least, to see if they worked. Jack smiled up at the older Guardian once more before he flung himself into North's arms. North, startled at first, hesitated only slightly before wrapping his much larger arms around Jack.

"Thanks for everything Dad."

"There is no problem son."

* * *

Bunny felt ashamed as he walked into the youngest Guardian's bedroom, a pot of stark white paint in one paw and a paintbrush in the other. He was slightly happy that Jack wasn't in his room for the time being. He was able to tell himself that Jack hadn't fled due to the still closed bedroom door.

Bunny walked over to one of the walls and stared at it for a little, as though picturing what it would look like with something different on it. Then, in a graceful font that curled and seemingly jumped off of the wall, he wrote something that would, hopefully, make the younger spirit feel better in the future.

**_'Everything will be okay in the end._**

**_If it's not okay,_**

**_It's not the end.'_**

And with a hopeful smile, the Pooka left the room as silently as he had come, hoping that Jack understood he was trying to say sorry in his own way.

* * *

Jack still had a small smile on his face when he entered his room. He had spent the day with North, listening to the older man's tales of before he was a Guardian and of the cutest encounters with children he had ever had.

He was tired, his staff clutched in a loose grip and his eyes half closed, a yawn seemingly ever present as he walked. He froze as he reached halfway across the room, eyes flicking over the neatly written passage on his wall.

And he smiled and reached out to it, hands brushing against the slightly risen writing on the wall. The quote was stuck in his head as he crawled into bed and fell asleep, all negative thoughts of a certain Pooka gone.

* * *

A/N: I'll see you all on Monday then… for the last chapter :'( Goodbye for now!

Thank you to the following people for reviewing:

-Ayame Kitsune (You have reviewed every chapter :) I'm sure of it!)

-Sheitan Otori (I can read them fine! You know, I've never been in a snowball fight, nor have I actually seen snow.)

-Dreamitandbelieveit (Why thank you (: )

-Skyra Moon (One more now :( *sigh* I need ideas for another story! Shoot any at me! Haha :P )

-Melancholy's Sunshine (Thank you for reviewing!)

-NeonPartyrocker (I didn't mean to make you almost cry… but I'll take it as a huge compliment anyway :) I don't want the story to end either – I'm immensely proud of it! Thanks for reviewing)

-Sheeijan (I'm not even sure the elves would throw snowballs, probably just very small handfuls of snow that, most likely, wouldn't even hit anyone. Oh well, as long as they had fun!)

-Caithlinn13 (Haha, thanks for the luck! I'm glad it was a good chapter.)

-Sohrem666 (I'm glad it was adorable.)

-SingingTillImPurpleInTheFace (I only just got what our usename said :P I love it! Yeah, I love reading stories with Pitch in them, but I'm not entirely sure if I could write him… yet, anyway.)

-Dragoscilvio (Thank you for reviewing. I'm happy it's written well.)

-IAmBehindYou123 (Don't worry about not reviewing the last few chapters! :) )

-EmotionalDreamer101 (Thanks for the review! It means a lot.)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Last chapter… :'(

I do not own.

* * *

Jack smiled and laughed as he watched Jamie and Sophie dance; the latter dressed in a Rapunzel costume while the eldest was dressed as Hiccup from How to Train Your Dragon. Jack, himself, had taken to dressing up as Superman. He found it ironic, really, that he was dressing up as the character who also had a Fortress of Solitude.

Jack didn't have one anymore.

He didn't have need of one.

The immortal teen watched as Sophie bounded off to pull Bunny in for a dance as Jamie went off in search of his friend.

He glanced quickly down at his fist, still smiling as he saw the faint scars that littered his hand. It was normal, compared to what it had been weeks ago.

They were in one of North's large, spare rooms, having a late night dress up/dance party for Sophie's fourth birthday. Both Sandy and Tooth were off to the side, watching in joy as Jamie, his friends and Sophie herself danced and laughed, occasionally pulling the odd Guardian in for a dance.

North was generally laughing and dancing, trying to look like he was young and 'hip' – Jack was mildly horrified when the oldest Guardian had said it himself – while Bunny was just dancing in a circle with little Sophie, holding her hands and smiling down at her as she bounced up and down and laughed.

Jack grinned widely as he watched what was going on, and decided he was getting bored by standing on the sidelines.

And so, Jack Frost joined the dance party, allowing Jamie to pull him into a dance between the two, the youngest stating how much of an 'awesome big brother' Jack really was. And Jack knew that Jamie was a 'really awesome little brother', as he put it.

There were no thoughts that told him otherwise either.

* * *

Jack gave a tired sigh as he flopped onto his bed, staff clattering to the carpeted floor softly as he reached under his pillow for his journal. He took out his blue pen and opened the small book to his next, fresh page and gently set the pen tip to it.

_'It was Sophie's birthday today and the dress up and dance party just finished. It was an amazing night – I never knew that North could go so long dancing without a break! Or that Bunny could be as gentle as he had with Sophie! _

_Things have been pretty good lately. I'm feeling great, happy. I feel like the real Guardian of Fun. _

_I know that things are going to still be hard – they always will be – but I'm getting better. I know I am. I can feel it. _

_I feel great right now. Tired, but great. _

_I'm off to bed. I'm really tired after tonight. _

_-Jack Frost :)'_

Jack smiled as he rolled onto his side, journal and pen falling to the floor beside his bed.

The smile stayed on his lips as he fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: And… DONE! Wow… I've really done this thing… I could cry tears of mixed emotions right now. THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAD REVIEWED/FAVOURITED/FOLLOWED/READ THIS STORY! Thank you!

If any of you guys have any ideas for another story you want written, shoot them to me and I'll have a look. I don't do romance though, nor do I write OCs.

Thankyou everyone and I thank you for all your support. It all meant the world to me. I really didn't think this story would be as popular as it was; so thank you!

And REMEMBER: I'll always be a PM away if any of you want to continue talking to me! I'd love to talk! :)

I'd do review responses, but there were so many of you for the last chapter! So, I'd just like to say that you are all thanked and you all have my deepest respects and gratitude. Thank you; you, truly, are all the people that this story was written for.

Best Wishes,

Stay Strong and Never Stop Smiling,

-Live How You Want To Live


End file.
